Hair
by JMolover13
Summary: After kissing her true love and breaking the curse, Snow remembers that her long hair is long gone. She is determined to grow it back out, so with the help of fairy dust, she wishes and wishes, but it only grows to her shoulders and turns brown thinks Something Borrowed . Crack fic. Red Snow, Swan Queen respectively.


Snow walked into the diner early that morning… Nothing was going to stop her from doing what she was going to do… She and Ruby had been dancing around each other for far too long and after her talk with Emma the night before…. She was going to do something about it, damn it!

Ruby was getting the coffee ready when she heard knocking on the diner door, "We're closed! Give me a few more minu—Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked as she walked over to the door and let her in, then shut it once more. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked with a smile as she walked back over to the coffee pots to get the decaf brewing.

"I umm…" Mary Margaret started… What the hell was she doing? She couldn't just kiss her! What if Ruby hated her? What if she ruined their friendship? What if she—oh pretty, sparkly blue eyes! The pixie-cut brunette took a deep breath, "Ruby!" She huffed out.

"Yes, Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked as she leaned over the counter, looking at the shorthaired woman standing in the middle of the closed diner.

"Ruby…" Mary Margaret swallowed… this was it… she had to do it… now or never. She marched her way around the counter and looked Ruby straight in the eyes, "Ruby, I'm in love with you… I have been for like… ever. I want to be with you and I… I don't expect you to, but I hope that you feel the same." She let out a breath and put her hand on the longhaired brunette's shoulder, "I feel so much better…" She looked up into those sparkly blue eyes.

Ruby's mouth was open slightly… Had she just heard her right? Mary Margaret was in love with _her_? Mary Margaret? The one person that she'd ever truly wanted to be with… wanted _her_? Once she saw hazel, she knew it was all over for them both. She grabbed the scruff of Mary Margaret's neck and brought their lips together. She wrapped her other arm around the shorter girl and held her close, "I love you too." Ruby whispered as she started trailing her way to Mary Margaret's neck.

They kissed once more and at this kiss, their eyes both opened wide. It felt as though a force was coming through them both.

"Red." Snow placed her hands on either side of the woman's face.

"Snow." Ruby moved them so they were both leaning against the counter.

They decided that it would be best to get out of the diner and up somewhere private as quickly as possible, seeing as they weren't sure what kind of havoc was going to come over the town and they were feeling just a little selfish in the fact that they just wanted to be along for a while before they started dealing with… everything… It wasn't until later, as they were curled up, watching the TV—which, they learned that a big purple smoke cloud brought all the magic back from… and then despite that magic, they were still getting their news from, Red's hand was playing with Snow's hair that something felt off to Snow… she knit her brows and reached up.

"No…" Snow started slow then gradually got louder, "No, no, no, No, No, No, NO, NO, NO!" She got up and walked to the bathroom, "NO!" She screamed once more.

"Snow…?" Red turned on the couch and watched as the woman marched back outside there.

"Do you see this? Do you see what that witch did to my hair?"

Ruby's brows raised, "Darling… you look lovely…"

"Darling you look lovely mememememememee." Snow mocked her wife.

Red was taken aback, "Snow, it's just hair!"

"It's my hair! And she did away with it! Just one more 'curse you, Snow White!' she's added to this… curse!" Snow grabbed her purse and a hat then stalked to the door then turned to Red, "Well are you going to help be find magic, or not?"

"Coming, darling." Red got up immediately.

They didn't have to go more than two feet outside of the apartment complex before Nova, still in human form started walking passed them, "Here." She smiled, "The good fairies are giving out dust. Now, this is only good for one wish, so pick it wisely."

"Thank you!" Snow yelled, almost angrily at the fairy before she grabbed Red's wrist and turned back around to go back inside.

Nova didn't notice her tone, "You're welcome!" She called.

"Darling, don't you think that this should be used for something more important than hair?"

Snow looked at her, "Do you have any of anything that could be more important?"

"Um… the likes of our daughter, maybe?" Red supplied as she crossed her arms.

Snow almost gave into her wife, but at that moment, the door burst open and Emma, Henry and a hunched over, completely covered being entered the room. Emma quickly dead-bolted and chained the door and slid down to the floor looking exhausted.

Snow turned back to her wife, "Found her! Now, if you don't mind!" She took the dust and went to the bathroom.

Red turned and looked at the three people all collapsed by the door, "What's going on here?" She asked.

Emma looked up, "Look… Ruby… I know who you are… I know you're one of my moms and this is supposed to be a sweet and serene and happy, joyous moment, but I got someone here with me that needs protection and I know that you and Mary Margaret are going to hate it, but you're going to have to suck it up because the kid and I… well we're kind of attached… like… we love her attached… so…"

"OOHHHH NOOOO!" Snow's voice came through the apartment in a whine. She walked out with slight sniffles and a jutted bottom lip, "It didn't work!"

Henry knit his brows, "What were you trying to do, Miss Blanchard?"

Snow stamped her foot, "I was trying to grow my hair back out because your _mother_.." She growled, "Took it away, but it just got to here and turned light brown!"

"It looks good, baby." Red tried.

"Oh it does not!"

"It's different, sure… not the pixie-cut I'm used to, but I looks fine…." Emma tried.

Snow did a double take to Emma, finally realizing her daughter… her _daughter_ was in the room, "Oh… thank you my Emma, but no it doesn't."

The lump of human in Emma's lap moved around and wiggled some of the coats off. Dark brown eyes gaped at the new Snow White, "My gods… If I had known that the great Snow White was going to care about her hair this much, I would have chopped it off a long time ago… Is that really what you used your fairy dust for?" Regina laughed slightly.

Snow's eyes widened, "What is she doing here?" She started for the still tightly wrapped (tightly protected was Henry and Emma's thinking) magical mayor.

Emma pulled a little mermaid and threw herself over the other woman, "No! Mary—Snow—Mom! Don't do it!" She cried, "She promises to say nothing else about your hair and she promises that when her powers come back she'll give you and fricken style you want! But if you kill her… she can't do that…"

"Why are you protecting her?" Snow asked.

Red leaned over and whispered in her wife's ears, "You remember all those late nights and distractions she's been having as of late…?" Snow nodded, "Well… I think the queen was her distraction…"

"She's not a queen anymore…"

Regina gave her that one, but said, "No, but I will be a princess soon."

"Babe!" Emma looked at her, "Can you just!" She covered her mouth, "One thing at a time! I'd rather deal with the trivial things.. like hair… than that… right now…"

As soon as Snow heard the word 'hair' her hands immediately flew up and touched the shoulder length here, "Humph…" She whined a little more before burrowing into her wife's hold.

"Yes… I think hair is a good starting place for all of us to start dealing…" Ruby nodded as she held Snow tighter.


End file.
